the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Qhorwyn Codd
Qhorwyn Codd is the current Lord of House Codd, a family from the Iron Islands. Biography Born upon the tide in the year 376AC to Harwyn Codd and his salt-wife, Selwyna Tanner while his father reaved the eastern shores of Essos, he was the youngest of four brothers, all but Harren, the oldest, born of Harwyn's salt-wives. As such Qhorwyn was not expected ever to rule. He loved the things most boys of the islands did. He excelled at sailing and brawling which he learned well under the tutelage of his father and brothers. He listened intently when Harwyn would tell tales of the old way and the great battles with the greenlanders who tried to make Ironmen forsake the Drowned God. He had quite a talent for acrobatics too, daringly scaling the rocky cliffs of the iron islands from a young age to see the sights that few men could. He was close to his father, but not so close as his older brothers were. He was close enough though to learn how to spar quite well with daggers, but not yet old enough to join his father on a true raid. He busied himself in the years before he could go on a raid by training with his brothers. From a young age he proved to have a great desire for doing his family name proud and becoming an ironborn of renown one day, plundering far and wide, with a salt wife from every shore. A few weeks before his 12th birthday, Qhorwyn was told "Soon, son." by his father, just before he and his older brothers set sail with the House's best longship. But soon wasn't what he thought it would be. Only one ironborn would return from that raid by way of hitching a ride on a merchant ship. His uncle Gelmarr. Gelmarr told the tale of a truly disastrous raid, expecting essosi peasants and fishermen, but instead walking into a trap of armored mercenaries that claimed the lives of dozens of good men, Qhorwyn's father and brothers among them. According to Gelmarr, he had only escaped by the virtue of his piety to the Drowned God. The court of Fisherman's Rest was shocked. The only thing that shocked them more was that Gelmarr actually knelt before his 12 year old nephew, and declared him rightfullu Lord for all to see. Gelmarr was an experienced and vicious reaver who'd fought against the Subjugation to the bitter end. In fact, as soon as he had announced the death of Lord Harwyn and his sons, a few thralls, serving girls, and salt-wives had fled, for fear of seeing the grisly sight of little Qhorwyn slaughtered by his own mad Uncle, whose fearsome savagery had become local legend. Perhaps kinslaying was simply a line even Gelmarr could not cross. Or perhaps he thought he simply didn't need the title to be the Lord. Timeline 376 AC - Qhorwyn is born 6 years after the subjugation. 388 AC - Qhorwyn's father and older brothers all die in a catastrophically failed raid in the Stepstones, of which his Uncle was the lone survivor. 390 AC - With rumors of the King of the greenlands on his death bed, and a feast in King's Landing being attended by his liege lords, the Greyjoys. Qhorwyn has decided to attend this tourney with his fellow ironmen. Family Tree * Lord Harwyn Codd 388 AC * Selwyna Tanner, His Mother (41) * Harren Codd, His Brother 388 AC * Adrack Codd, His Brother 388 AC * Dasha Codd, His Sister (18) * Aggar Codd, His Brother 388 AC Supporting Characters * Gelmarr Codd, His Uncle, Regent, and Heir -- Archetype: Reaver Due to Gelmarr's age, experience, and fighting prowess, in comparison to his 14 year old nephew, he is widely believed to be the one really calling the shots in House Codd. He has earned himself a reputation as a vicious pirate even among the ironborn, and many are suspicious that he was the only survivor of a disastrous raid that claimed the life of every ironborn but himself. He is middle aged, one-eyed, and generally dour-looking. * Vickard, Master-at-Arms & Castellan -- Archetype: Warrior (Axes) A long serving warrior of House Codd, his knee was badly injured in a raid 6 years ago. Since then, Vickard has served as a guard at House Codd's modest keep, Fisherman's Rest. After the death of the last master-at-arms in the infamous raid two years ago, Vickard filled those boots. He is a tall and firm man who walks with an obvious limp, but still seems a very capable fighter despite his injuries. * Skraag, Qhorwyn's Personal Guard -- Executioner Not much older than Qhorwyn, he was appointed the young Lord's bodyguard on the order of Regent Gelmarr after winning a local competition. He's a formidable yet pudgy-looking boy. In fact, so much so that one wonders how he could get so chunky on one of the Iron Islands. Suppose he really likes fish. * Cromm, Qhorwyn's Personal Guard -- Medic Placing second in the same minor fighting competition, Cromm too was named to the prestigious and illustrious post of guarding the body of Lord Codd. A rather more clever-looking boy than Skraag, he is also far skinnier, with a rattish face, unkempt greasy flaxen hair and the whisker-like beginnings of a mustache and beard. Category:House Codd Category:Ironborn